


Keep Her Safe

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Death, Grief, Reader Insert, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He’d always promised to keep her safe. Dean should know he can’t keep his promises.





	Keep Her Safe

Another broken promise.

He was powerless, chained against the wall, wrists bleeding from pulling at the restraints. Sam had no idea where they were, and Dean could only sit in the cold dank room, looking at the floor where his nineteen year old daughter laid.

He’d never forget the sound of her neck breaking under the demon’s hold.

And when he got free, the demon would pay for murdering her, for taking her life like he had a fucking right to. The demon would pay for his sins, and Dean would pay for his.

His throat was raw from screaming, for pleaded, then for all the hollered threats. All the demon had done was waltz out laughing, leaving Dean with the corpse of his dead child, of the little girl he’d raised by himself after losing her mother. He couldn’t help but remember her growing up - playing tea parties, trying to keep her as clueless to this world as he could.

_ Promise me, Dean. Keep her safe. _

Her mom’s last words before she’d stopped breathing, lungs open to the air from the werewolf’s claws. He’d promised and he’d lied.

As soon as Y/N was old enough, she was asking about hunting, wanting to know what they did, wanting to be a  _ fucking superhero _ like her dad. She was ditching school and acting out, and Dean tried  _ everything _ to try and keep her home.

He relented on her eighteenth birthday, and he  _ tried so damn hard _ to be proud of her, to not be that overbearing dad, or criticize her. She was so smart, so talented - she could run circles around most monsters, and he thought she might be cut out for it.

Even if this wasn’t the life he wanted for her, it was the life she chose. “It’s in my blood,” she’d announced proudly. “I’m a Winchester.”

Now, she was cold on the floor, skin losing its color, and her eyes open blankly to the world she’d no longer be a part of.

Dean couldn’t look at her eyes.

His screamed prayers to Cas went unanswered, and eventually, his shouts and rage turned to tears and pleading for this to be a nightmare. It couldn’t be real.

When Sam found them, Dean was passed out from dehydration and he was roused by his brother trying to revive his dead niece. Sam was sobbing, clutching her tightly, and Dean wondered how there were any tears left in his own body, as his eyes grew wet once more.

At least her eyes were closed now.

The demon had escaped. For years, Dean’s only motivation had been revenge on the yellow eyed demon that had destroyed his family. Then, his motivation shifted to other things, before settling on protecting his beautiful little girl - not asked for, but loved more than anything.

He didn’t imagine coming back to that white hot rage in his belly that increased every time he replayed the sound of her neck snapped in the demon’s hands.

Sam couldn’t control him. Once Y/N was given the hunter’s funeral she never should have earned, Dean was gone. He hunted across the United States until he caught the demon. He spent hours torturing the creature until it was wailing for mercy. And by the time he was done, Dean didn’t have anything left.

He laid down, on the bloodied concrete, where what was left of the demon was withering away. He stared at the ceiling, and closed his eyes.

Sam tracked him down, three days later.

He buried him beside his daughter.


End file.
